Introduction to Seduction 101
by oneofthemuses
Summary: For the Community101 kink meme, based on the prompt, "Jeff/Annie, Annie comes to Jeff's apartment, wearing lingerie/nothing under her coat."


"Annie, hey, uh... Come on in?" Jeff's questioning tone wasn't lost on Annie as she smiled hesitantly and moved past him into his apartment. "What's going on?" Annie took a deep breath silently before she turned to face him confidently.

"Can't a friend just drop by to say hello?" She eyed him beneath lowered lashes and was gratified to see the side of his mouth quirk.

"Sure. It's just a little surprising since it's not something you do often. And I saw you four hours ago at school." She tapped a finger against her lower lip, pouting slightly, as if she was pondering his words.

"I suppose that's true. I guess it's a good thing, then, that I didn't really come here to say hi." He raised an eyebrow as she moved toward him slowly, a half-smile still gracing his face.

"Yeah? I'll bite. Why'd you come by, then, Annie?" She couldn't stop the smile that blossomed, tempered by the delight in her eyes at her deviousness bearing fruit.

"It's much easier to show you rather than tell." Stealing herself for the moment of truth, Annie undid the belt of her trench and let it slide to the floor. Jeff's reaction was instantaneous.

"What the hell?" His eyes remained glued to her naked body for a full minute before darting everywhere, _anywhere_, else. "Annie, what... What're you doing?" If Jeff's voice was slightly breathless and cracking, Annie was a bit beyond caring.

"I don't know! Abed said this was a surefire method of seduction!" Her anxiety rose along with her volume and Annie was certain that she'd by hyperventilating any minute. Abed had been pretty confident and she had decided that failure was not an option tonight. She had kind of hoped that she wouldn't need to plan past 'get naked!' and, in a fit of optimism, had left her apartment refusing to consider alternative outcomes.

"Wait. You're trying to seduce me?" Jeff's hand, Annie noted distantly, which was covering his eyes was parted ever so slightly and she felt hope flare somewhere in her.

"Yes?"

"You're not drunk?" He paused for a moment. "Or high?" She shook her head.

"Huh. You really should've opened with that." Within moments, Jeff had crossed the few feet between them and Annie decided she was allowed to consider her plan a success. Or she would have. As she felt an arm circle around her back and slide down, lifting under her ass, and as her legs fell open to accommodate Jeff's hips, all thoughts about failures and successes left her mind.

Grinding down against the rough bunching of the zipper to his jeans, Annie moaned at the sensation of cold metal dragging against her clit. Keeping an arm anchored around his neck, she slid a hand south, letting her nails graze his nipple. Jeff shuddered in response and she smiled against his mouth. He dragged his lips to her neck and stumbled toward his bedroom.

"I hope Wally and Beaver don't expect you home tonight."

"Oh, god, Jeff..." His fingers tugged insistently at her nipple as he licked and gently bit at her neck. "No, they..." She hissed as he dropped his head to her breast. She was utterly and completely relieved to be dropped on to the bed. Jeff followed her down mere seconds later, kissing her as his hands played with her nipples again and he dragged his denim-clad erection against her core.

"Why... Why aren't you naked?" Jeff grinned at her in response.

"I'll get there, babe, but it's my seduction, right?" Through the haze of arousal, Annie managed to nod. "When I give into temptation, and fuck, are you tempting, my first instinct is to touch and taste and savour every single bite." He kissed her neck, then her collar bone, pausing to pay special attention to each breast, before moving downward, kissing her abdomen, then just below her hip. Annie bit her lip, her walls clenching in anticipation, expecting him to go down on her. She was not particularly disappointed to feel his stubble against her thighs instead. His hands stroked from her hips to her knees with the barest of touches and Annie struggled to keep still as the anticipation built. Jeff was kneeling between her thighs but not doing anything, it seemed, but looking.

Four minutes later, considering taking matters into her own hands, Annie was caught completely off-guard when Jeff sucked hard at her clit and seconds later, drove a finger into her pussy. He continued fucking her with a single finger, fast and hard, as he alternated swirling his tongue and applying flat strokes to her clit. Hands buried in his hair, a low cry broke from her throat as she came against his face.

Jeff decreased the stimulation slowly, working her through the aftershocks of her orgasm, finally sliding his finger free. He kissed her thigh then slowly stood, letting her watch through hooded eyes, as he licked his finger clean. He undid the buttons of his shirt slowly, shrugging it off. Standing shirtless, he undid his belt then lowered the zipper on his jeans. Still reclined on the bed, Annie licked her lips unconsciously as she the firm curve of his underwear-clad erection become visible. She slowly got to her knees, crawling toward Jeff.

"I know it's your seduction but don't I get to touch and taste too?" Rather than shucking his jeans as she expected, Jeff merely pushed his underwear down until he was able to pull his cock out, pumping it in his fist a few times.

"Not-" Annie heard the beginning of a negative answer and decided that doing what she wanted had worked out quite well so far. Leaning forward, Annie's lips closed around the head of Jeff's cock and she swirled her tongue around once, twice, before gently tonguing at the very tip. She kept her eyes, wide and pleased, on his face to gauge his reaction but the proved unnecessary. "Fuck, Annie!" Jeff's hips pushed forward roughly but not particularly deep before he drew back.

"I was going to say 'not yet' but Christ, you're impatient tonight, aren't you?" Not waiting for an answer, Jeff gently disengaged his cock, pumping it a few more times, as he pushed her down into a reclining position again. "You got your taste, babe…" Jeff shucked his jeans and briefs before following her onto the bed. He lay beside her, casually fondling her breasts but otherwise just watching. Annie squirmed, feeling a fresh wave of arousal rise.

"Is there something you want me to do?" Her hands clenched in the sheets, desperate to be touching him, to touch herself. He watched her a moment longer.

"Touch yourself." Leaning down, he took a nipple into his mouth, continuing to play with the other. Annie's hand slid past him and she moved her fingers softly over her clit, then lower, stroking her labia and circling her opening. She was surprised at how wet she was all over again. As she began moaning, eyes sliding closed and the sensations beginning to move from enjoyable into full-out aroused, she felt Jeff knock the hand that had been playing at her pussy away. She felt his fingers replace hers briefly before the entire bed shifted and Jeff's body was suddenly between her thighs.

Annie opened her eyes to see him, condom already in place, slowly pushing into her. She hissed as she felt her walls stretching to take him in, used to her thinner vibrator. A few minutes and a considerable amount of foreplay later, Jeff was fully inside her. He kissed her as he remained still, one hand pinching a nipple as the other swept up to her hip and back down to her thigh. She purposefully clenched her walls, enjoying the sensation of being full. Jeff grunted in response.

"Annie, babe, you okay?" She pulled his face down for a kiss and hummed an affirmative. "Thank God." He eased his hips back and pushed in slowly. He repeated the motion again dropping his lips to a breast, sucking at her sensitive nipples. As she pulled him up for a kiss, his hand dropped from her hip to ghost over her clit and Annie began rocking her hips against his more urgently. Jeff maintained the leisurely rhythm he had going despite Annie's increasing movements. His only capitulation was to put more pressure on her clit.

Unable to maneuver so that she could set the pace, Annie wrapped her legs tighter around Jeff's hips and bucked up into his thrusts. Their bodies moving together, the friction and heat, Jeff's languid pace, the appeal of finally getting what she wanted; it was all pushing her closer and closer. Annie's eyes shut as her back arched feeling Jeff's sweat-slicked body moving steadily over hers.

"Almost there, Jeff, oh god, please, please, Jeff!" Annie's words were starting to lose coherency and it prompted Jeff to pick up the pace, swiveling his hips as he thrust in and pulled out, hips slamming against hers. "Oh god, yes, Jeff, fuck, so… Jefffffffff!" His name turned into a low scream as Annie experienced her second, startling orgasm. Jeff continued pumping in and out, hips only barely starting to lose their steady rhythm. It was almost five minutes later, Annie's aftershocks drawn out intensely, that he came. Collapsing on top of her, his weight bore her deeper into the mattress and if Annie had been just a touch less boneless, she might've minded more.

As her legs relaxed around her hips and their heated skin cooled, she was aware of her own hips starting to stiffen. Rubbing a hand soothingly across his back, she tried to gently nudge him onto his side. It took a few moments but Jeff eventually lifted his head to look at her, grinned, and began pulling out, sliding on to his back and discarding the used condom.

"I guess I can take these heels off now?" He eyed her stiletto-clad feet.

"Unless you enjoy bunions." She made a face at him and kicked them off. "So. What made you decide to seduce me?" He shifted onto his side, head propped on his arm, an arrogantly pleased look on his face. Annie rolled her eyes.

"We're about to graduate. You weren't making any moves. Abed hates dangling plot threads. And I wanted to have sex with you. Win/win/win!" He watched her for a second, eyes crinkling with laughter, then pulled her toward him.

"I can't believe you took Abed's advice. I can't believe it _worked_."


End file.
